Shazam
This page is for the Prime Earth version of Shazam (formerly Captain Marvel), for other versions of Captain Marvel go here. For other versions of Shazam go here. '' Shazam (formerly known as Captain Marvel) is a superhero in the DC Comics Universe and the protector of Fawcett City. In his secret identity, he is William Joseph "Billy" Batson, a young boy who was chosen to be a champion of good by the wizard Shazam. Whenever Billy speaks the wizard's name, he is struck by a magic thunderbolt that transforms him into an adult superhero empowered with the abilities of six legendary figures. Throughout his many adventures, Captain Marvel has fought countless enemies, the most famous being Doctor Sivana, Black Adam and Mister Mind. However, he has also earned many allies, such as Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr, forming the Marvel Family . Historically, Captain Marvel first appeared in Whiz Comics #2. However, after the Crisis on Infinite Earths significantly altered the character's history, Captain Marvel's first appearance in the Modern Age of Comic Books was in History of the DC Universe #2. After the reboot of the DC Universe (Post-''Flashpoint''), the character was renamed Shazam and was re-introduced in Justice League (Volume 2) #7. Before DC Comics gained ownership of the character, Captain Marvel was originally a property of Fawcett Comcs. However, a copyright infringement lawsuit from DC Comics stated that Captain Marvel was an illegal infringement of Superman. This caused Fawcett to cease publishing Captain Marvel-comics, but DC Comics gained ownership of the Marvel Family characters and returned them to publication. History Origins Billy Batson and his sister Mary were born to archaeologists C. C. and Marylin Batson. Billy's parents were killed by their treacherous assistant, Theo Adam, while on a dig at the tomb of Rameses II at Abu Simbel, Egypt. He also kidnaps Billy's sister Mary, who ends up missing. Billy was separated from his sister Mary following the death of their parents and left in the care of their uncle Ebenezer, his father's half-brother. Unfortunately, Ebenezer threw Billy out and stole the youth's trust fund money which had been set aside for Billy's care and welfare. Left penniless and homeless, Billy eked out a sorrowful existence in Fawcett City as a newsboy. For shelter, he often slept in the subway terminals. One night, a mysterious stranger - later revealed to be the spirit of Billy's father - convinced Billy to follow him deep into the subway tunnels. There, Billy found a marvelous train decorated in hieroglyphics and mystic runes. Billy and the stranger rode the train deep into the bowles of the earth and arrived in a cavern that held statues epitomizing the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, including Envy, Lust, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, and Gluttony. Within the cavern, Billy met the ancient wizard Shazam, a champion of mankind for thousands of years. Withered with age, Shazam sat on a throne poised benaeth a giant stone block suspended above him as if by magic. There, the ancient wizard revealed that he had selected Billy to be his champion to fight for good as the "strongest and mightiest man in the world--Captain Marvel!" To that end, Shazam ordered Billy to speak his name, which was actually an acronym for various legendary figures who had agreed to grant aspects of themselves to a willing subject: S - for the wisdom of Solomon H - for the strength of Hercules A - for the stamina of Atlas Z - for the power of Zeus (which enhances all Marvel's other physical abilities and allows for interdimensional travel) A - for the courage of Achilles (which would include invulnerability from ancient mythology) M - for the speed of Mercury (and, by extension, the power to fly) Billy then said the wizard's name, and was immediately struck by a magic lightning bolt, turning him into Captain Marvel, an adult superhero. He then learned that he has only to speak the word again to be instantly changed back into Billy. With that, Shazam was immediately killed by the large granite block that fell from above his throne. Billy vowed to fulfill his bestowed role. Early Adventures Captain Marvel became a member of the revived Justice Society of America and was featured prominently in that group alongside his nemesis Black Adam. Captain Marvel had originally joined the team to keep an eye on Adam, who had joined the JSA claiming to have reformed. Black Adam eventually left the JSA to instigate a takeover of his home country of Kahndaq; he had a fondess for the country, and wished to see the totalitarian regime done away in what he saw as justice. Captain Marvel remained with the team. During his tenure in the JSA, Marvel dated Courtney Whitmore, also known as Stargirl, which put him in an unusual position; while he could legally date Courtney as Billy Batson, it looked very strange for the grown-up Captain Marvel to be with the teenaged Stargirl. The Golden Age The Flash (Jay Garrick)|The Flash, Jay Garrick, another JSA member, confronted Marvel about the issue. Rather than telling Garrick and the team the truth about his age, Marvel chose to follow the Wisdom of Solomon and leave the team and Courtney. The Marvel Family played an integral part the Infinite Crisis. The climax of the Day of Vengeance saw the Spectre engaged in a cosmic-level battle with the wizard Shazam. At the conclusion of this battle, Shazam was obliterated, and the Rock of Eternity burst apart into Earth's dimension, freeing scores of ancient magicks and evils that had been captured eons ago back into the Universe. In a later Day of Vengeance one-shot special, Captain Marvel and the Marvel Family then helped Zatanna and several other beings to capture the Seven Deadly Sins and rebuild the Rock of Eternity. Captain Marvel was then required to take over Shazam's role as caretaker of the Rock. Marvel was later shown fulfilling this role, although teetering on the brink of sanity, constantly talking back to the Seven Sins around him. During this time, Marvel was shown helping Black Adam grant Adrianna Tomaz the powers of the goddess Isis. Later that year, Captain Marvel presided at the marriage ceremony of Adam and Isis in Kahndaq. Black Adam's continued attempts to reform, and depicted Adam's formation of, with Captain Marvel's blessing, a "Black Marvel Family". Joining Black Adam in the Black Marvel Family were his wife Isis and her brother Osiris. Isis and Osiris are murdered by the "Four Horsemen", creatures engineered by a team of DC's mad scientist characters (Dr. Sivana among them). As a result, Black Adam takes his revenge out on the entire world, killing millions. Black Adam is halted for a few minutes, just the time needed for Captain Marvel to force a magic lightning bolt on him, turning Black Adam back to Teth-Adam and changing his magic word into an unknown one. ''Trials of Shazam!'' and Final Crisis The Trials of Shazam!, a 12-issue maxi-series written by Judd Winick and illustrated by Howard Porter for the first eight issues and by Mauro Cascioli for the remaining four, began publication in August 2006. The series redefined the Shazam! mythos, the characters, and their place in the DC Universe. Trials of Shazam! featured Captain Marvel, now with a white costume and long white hair, taking over the role of the wizard Shazam under the name Marvel, while Captain Marvel Jr. and Mary Marvel lose their powers. A powerless Freddy Freeman is then drafted to prove himself worthy to the individual six gods evident in the "Shazam" acronym so that he can become their new champion and herald under the name Shazam, although a witch Sabina from the Council of Merlin attempts to take the power herself, as ordered by her father Merlin. Atlas is killed during the series by Sabina, but Apollo's healing replaces him. Marvel helps Freddy when he is trapped by the weight that Atlas bore. In the pages of the 2007-2008 Countdown to Final Crisis limited series, Black Adam gives the powerless Mary Batson his powers, turning her into a more villainous character. She eventually relinquishes the power and gets powers from the Olympians, but she is tempted by her old power. By the end of the series, as well as in DC's 2008-2009 Final Crisis limited series, the now black-costumed Mary Marvel, possessed by the evil New God DeSaad, becomes a villain, joining forces with Superman villain Darkseid and fighting both Supergirl and Freddy Freeman/Shazam, who turns her back using his lightning. Justice Society of America The redesigned Marvel made a few appearances in various DC comics outside of The Trials of Shazam! maxi-series for two years before returning in Justice Society of America (vol. 3) #23 in January 2009. Justice Society writer Geoff Johns collaborated with writer/artist Jerry Ordway to write a storyline that would again retool the Shazam! franchise. In the story, Marvel is ambushed by Black Adam and Isis, who are intent on taking over the Rock of Eternity. Isis robs Marvel of his powers by saying Shazam from a spell book to send lightning at him, and banishes a powerless Billy Batson back to Fawcett City, where he contacts the Justice Society for help. Upon arriving at the Rock of Eternity with Billy, the Justice Society fights Black Adam and Isis. Billy is abducted by the now evil Mary Marvel, who shares her powers with him and turns him into an evil teenage Captain Marvel. The evil Billy and Mary join Adam and Isis in fighting the Justice Society. However, Adam switches sides when Isis sets into action her plan to kill off humanity and destroy modern civilization. With the help of the Justice Society's Flash and the spirit of C.C Batson (Mary and Billy's father), the dead wizard Shazam's soul is retrieved from an underworld realm known as the Rock of Finality, and Adam gives up his powers to resurrect him from the statue he is imprisoned in. Shazam promptly takes his powers back from the other three Black Marvels, turns Adam and Isis into stone statues, and banishes Billy and Mary from the Rock of Eternity upon stating that they have failed him. He threatens to come after Freddy Freeman, as his powers come directly from the Gods. They are later seen walking the streets of Fawcett City while homeless and pondering the fate of their father's spirit. Blackest Night During Blackest Night, they are living in an apartment, and comment on how scary it is not to have their powers anymore. Shazam One-Shot Freddy is seen with Billy and Mary in their apartment. They reminisce about the past and how Mary now feels useless without her powers. Mary is later seen assaulting Freddy, Blaze appears. The scene cuts to a homeless shelter. Blaze is seen talking to Mary. She tells Mary that if she kills Freddy, she will restore Billy and Mary's powers. It cuts back. Blaze is seen breaking her promise to Mary. Seconds later the word 'Shazam' is heard, sending Blaze rocketing through the wall. It turns out Freddy was in on it too, only pretending to get killed. Blaze and Freddy fight in the streets. Blaze punches Freddy with a ring containing liquid from the river of the Styx, which is toxic to everyone besides the residents of Hell. Billy is seen telling Mary to distract Blaze while he helps Freddy wash off the toxic water. Freddy then follows by "killing" Blaze and sending her back to Hell. Later on, Freddy tells Billy and Mary that no matter what, he will find a way to restore their powers! Flashpoint :See: Captain Thunder DCnU The Flash's changes to reality created a new world where Billy's life had significantly changed. In this new world, his superhero identity was called Shazam, not Captain Marvel. Billy also had undergone a personality change: while he was still essentially a good boy, he was distrustful of people and wanted to become an adult as fast as possible so that he could take care of himself and not worry about anybody else. Billy lived in an orphanage in Philadelphia and was interviewed by a couple of parents, the Vasquezes, so that he could be adopted and attend to school. He behaved properly towards the Vasquezes, who decided to adopt him. As soon as they left, however, Billy expressed indifference towards them. Later, Billy sees an emergency in the city and transforms into Shazam. After being adopted he moves to the Vasquezes home where he meets the rest of their family, who are also adopted. It is immediately apparent that Billy does not fit in with the rest and he soon gets into a fight with the others, storming off into his room. Powers and Abilities Powers Power of Shazam: In order to access the powers of Captain Marvel, Batson must invoke the name of the Wizard Shazam, thereby summoning the spells and energies of those extra-dimensional beings once known as "the gods on Earth". Batson also has ties to the Quintessence. Batson must invoke the spell in order to call upon these powers. In a burst of supernatural thunder and lightning, Captain Marvel wields the mighty powers of the immortals. Batson was able to share his power with others who are worthy. His sister became Mary Marvel and Freddy Freeman became Captain Marvel Jr. In this state, each person is in possession of a fragment of the power of "Captain Marvel". By calling upon Shazam again, each member of the Marvels can once again return to their former identities. This allows one of their numbers, such as Billy or Mary, to have the full power of the spell. The spell can be shared with others of noble intent and purity, such as Superman, who once switched identities with Captain Marvel. Bolstered by the Stamina of Atlas, the invulnerability of Achilles, and the power of Zeus, Marvel is often depicted with strength on par with Superman. Captain Marvel possesses the following superhuman and magical powers: :S for the Wisdom of Solomon: Solomon was the third king of united Israel in historical times. According to the Bible God blessed him with supernatural wisdom at his request to lead Israel. Captain Marvel has instant access to a vast amount of knowledge. The wisdom of Solomon is sometimes known as the Wisdom of the Ancients. Captain Marvel has superhuman clairvoyance and awareness. He is provided with counsel and advice in times of need. Captain Marvel has knowledge of all languages, ancient and modern warfare, and can hypnotize or enchant people with his power. The power of wisdom lends him knowledge far beyond mortal comprehension. :*''Superhuman Knowledge: Captain Marvel has exceptional photographic recall and mental acuity allowing him to read and decipher hieroglyphics, recall everything he has ever learned and solve long mathematical equations. Instantaneously he can make intuitive guesses based on limited data; to the point his guesses are almost always correct; also he has a great understanding of divine phenomenon in the mortal world. :*Clairvoyance: Captain Marvel possesses an uncanny awareness of his circumstances that allows him to turn disadvantages into advantages. :*Hypnosis: Through sheer power and magic he can hypnotize people for length of time (undetermined). Only those of great willpower can overcome this ability. :*Omni-lingual: He can speak every language known to humans as well as ancient or dead languages and is able to understand aliens. :'H for the Strength of Hercules': In his role as Earth's Mightiest Mortal, Batson has incredible super strength. He has stalemated Superman in an arm wrestling contest, and has managed to match the strength of an Eclipso possesed Superman when he wasn't holding back at all (although Eclipso didn't know how to use Superman's power at it full extent and also Marvel showed more strain, indicating that Superman is fractionally stronger), and has rendered Superman unconscious (however he had the advantage of catching Superman by surprise). Captain Marvel has moved and destroyed massive objects. He has fought warriors such as Wonder Woman and Superman although both of them have defeated him. Captain Marvel refrains from such power displays as physically moving planets, although, given his abilities against Superman and Wonder Woman, such feats would be within his abilities. :*Superhuman Strength: Give him the ability to lift and/or press volumes of mass far in excess to that normally possible for a human being functioning in Earth gravity. :'A for the Stamina of Atlas': The Titan known as Atlas had limitless endurance. Atlas cradled the Earth for time immemorial. He can overcome tremendous physical resistance. This superhuman ability lends to his ability to stay as Captain Marvel for elongated periods of time, survive in space and fight seemingly endless battles such as his fight with the [Spectre or Black Adam. :*Self-Sustenance: He does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe as Shazam. :*Superhuman Stamina: His incredible metabolism endows him with practically infinite endurance and inexhaustible stamina. :'Z for the Power of Zeus': Zeus was Olympus's high father and the god of magical lightning bolts. Zeus' power, besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transform Captain Marvel, also enhances Captain Marvel's other physical and magical abilities. This power reinforces his physical invulnerability and resistance against magic spells and attacks. Captain Marvel can use the magical lightning as a weapon. He can summon Zeus's lighting bolts to strike his opponents. Zeus's lightning may be used to create mythic apparatus, restore damage done to Marvel, and act as a power source for magical spells. He knocked Superman unconscious with the speed of Mercury and with his fists wrapped in lighting bolts. :*Magical Resistance: This boosts his Invulnerability and Endurance powers to god-like levels. Making him only affected by the most potent of spells and abilities. :*Physical Enhancement: His muscles, height increase, weight, mass and all physical properties that differ from Billy Batson's are a magical enhancement. :*Inter-dimensional Travel: This can only be used to travel to the Rock of Eternity. :*Spell Source: He is the focal point and immediate source of Mary Marvel and Freddy Freeman's powers. Just as Shazam is the source of Billy Batson's powers. :*Sorcery: Captain Marvel is a creature of pure and ancient magic. This allows for his ability to resist and cast magic spells, Zeus's Lightning being the most notable. :*Advanced Healing: If he is injured in battle he may call on the magical lightning to heal himself and mend wounds. If wounded, his divine and supernatural energies enable him to recover at other worldly speed. :'A for the Courage of Achilles': Captain Marvel has heroic levels of inner strength from which to draw. He has the courage of the Greek Hero Achilles which in battle and while in the Captain Marvel form allows him to wield great bravery and spirit. Captain Marvel is blessed with an innate and harmonious good will. A divine cheerfulness that is characterized by his trademark grin. It gives him a perseverance that pushes him to always confront a challenge with a knowing optimism. :*Invulnerability: Captain Marvel is virtually invulnerable, and resistant to all types of physical injuries. His resilience to damage is on par with beings such as Superman, but without the weaknesses. :*Optimism: With the Courage of Achilles combined with the Wisdom of Solomon and the boyish personality of Billy Batson this creates a certain kind of optimism of which Captain Marvel is supremely known for. Able to smile down most opponents and using his powers in special ways other than fighting, Captain Marvel will forever remain the staple "boy scout". :'M for the Speed of Mercury': By channeling Mercury's speed, Captain Marvel can easily fly and move at speeds far exceeding Mach 10 (2 miles a second) while in earth's atmosphere. This is far from his limit as the Speed of Mercury allows him to move at speeds faster than light. Just like Black Adam, his reflexes and speed enhance the impact of his uncharted physical strength. Thanks to the power of Mercury, Marvel flies as swiftly as the messenger god of Greek and Roman myth. :*Superhuman Speed: He can move at incredible speeds making him fast enough to fight beings such as Superman and Black Adam. :*Flight: Captain Marvel can also mystically fly through the atmosphere. This enables him to soar effortlessly sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet in blinding speed. He can travel through space, but has sometimes uses devices to ease communication during interstellar travel. Abilities *Various. The knowledge he currently possesses is unending, therefore he is capable of anything. *'Multilingual: Thanks to the Wisdom of Solomon, he has the ability to understand, comprehend, and speak any language on earth. *Genius-Level Intellect: He also is considered a genius among geniuses. *'''Smooth Talker: Another facet of his intelligence is ability to talk his way out of situations, as a man with an unprecedented amount of wisdom, he prefers to talk, rather than fight. Strength *Class 100 +. As Captain Marvel his strength is on par with Superman. When he received the upgrade to Lord Marvel and became the keeper of the Rock of Eternity he was one of the strongest beings in the Universe. Weaknesses High Order Magic: Only the strongest of magics can affect him in any particular way, such as those wielded by the Spectre. Speech Impediment: The spell that allows Billy to transform into Captain Marvel is purely vocal. Therefore, if he is prevented from speaking, such as being gagged, he will not be able to transform. Electricity: A powerful enough electric discharge can transform Captain Marvel back into Billy and vice versa. This has worked both to his advantage and detriment oftentimes. Former Weaknesses Guardian of the Rock Limitation: Marvel is required to remain on the Rock of Eternity, and can only be away from the Rock for twenty-four hours at a time. However, as Billy is no longer the caretaker of the Rock of Eternity, this weakness no longer applies. Equipment All the mystical items belonging to Shazam. * Historama: Shazam owned the Historama that adorns the space near his throne at the Rock of Eternity. It functions as a crystal ball, but with Incredible range and accuracy. He activates the Historama by saying, "Historama show me...". The historama has incredible material strength and provides the following abilities: :* Clairvoyance :* Clairaudience :* Remote Sensing :* Extra-dimensional Detection :* True Sight :* Dimensional Viewing :* Temporal Viewing: ability to look into the past, and functions just like Dimensional Viewing. These powers allow the Historama to "cleave through the barriers" to show the occupants of the Rock of Eternity what transpires in other dimensions and even other times. Batson had forgone the original historama and has opted for a more up to date version and has redirected the Rock of Eternity with a multitude of different tv screens which portrays whatever he chooses, just as the original historama. In Other Media 'Film' *The first filmed adaptation of Captain Marvel was produced in 1941. Adventures of Captain Marvel, starring Tom Tyler in the title role and Frank Coghlan, Jr. as Billy Batson, was a twelve-part film serial produced by Republic Pictures in 1941. Often ranked among the finest examples of the form, its release made Captain Marvel the first superhero to be depicted in film. Whitey Murphy, a supporting character in the serial, found his way into Fawcett's Captain Marvel stories, and elements of the serial's plot were later worked into DC's The Power of Shazam continuity. The Adventures of Captain Marvel (the man-in-flight effects techniques which, ironically, were originally developed for a Superman film serial that Republic never produced) predated Fleischer Studios' Superman cartoons by six months. *In 1950, Columbia Pictures released the comedy/mystery The Good Humor Man with Jack Carson, Lola Albright, and George Reeves. The storyline has Carson as an ice cream vendor who also belongs to a home-grown Captain Marvel Club with some of the kids in the neighborhood. Fawcett released a tie-in one-shot the same year the movie appeared, Captain Marvel and the Good Humor Man. ''Shazam! New Line Cinema began development of a ''Shazam! live-action feature film in the early 2000s, with screenplay drafts by the team of William Goldman and Bryan Goluboff and later being written by John August. Peter Segal was attached as director and former wrestler Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson was in talks to appear as Black Adam. The Shazam! film was originally being produced by New Line Cinema, which was absorbed into Warner Bros. during the course of pre-production. Following the success of Warner's film noir-inspired Batman film The Dark Knight and the commercial failure of its lighter, family-friendly Speed Racer during the summer of 2008, August departed from the project after being forced to make the film's script more in line with The Dark Knight's serious tone. In the summer of 2009, it was announced Bill Birch and JSA/52 co-author Geoff Johns were assigned to write the screenplay, while Segal remained attached as director. In August 2010, Los Angeles Times columnist Geoff Boucher reported discussions had begun to possibly cancel the theatrical movie and do a live action series for prime time network television instead. However, on April 28, 2014, The Wall Street Journal revealed an upcoming slate of Warner Bros. films based on DC Comics properties, including a Shazam film to be potentially released in 2016. Dwayne Johnson confirmed the project and his attachment on August 20, 2014, officially announcing his casting as Black Adam on September 3, 2014. Shazam, still a New Line Cinema production being released through Warner Bros., is being executive produced by Toby Emmerich and screenwriter Darren Lenke of Jack the Giant Slayer and Turbo, has been hired to write the script. Emmerich told Entertainment Weekly in an interview that the film will have a tone unto itself separate from the concurrent Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice film: with a sense of fun and humor, but with real stakes and an anti-hero version of Black Adam. On October 15, 2014, Warner Bros. announced Shazam for an April 5, 2019 release as the eighth installment of the DC Extended Universe with Zachary Levi as Shazam and Asher Angel as Billy Baston. ''Justice League: The New Frontier Captain Marvel's first appearance in Warner Bros.' line of DC Animated Universe direct-to-video films was a brief cameo in 2008's ''Justice League: The New Frontier. ''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies The character had a more substantial role in the 2009 animated film ''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, based on a Superman/Batman comic book arc in which Marvel battles Superman under orders from United States president Lex Luthor. Captain Marvel was voiced by Corey Burton. An uncredited Rachael MacFarlane voiced Billy Batson. ''Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam Captain Marvel appears in an animated short film entitled ''Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam (released on the DC Showcase Original Shorts Collection DVD compilation as part of the DC Universe Animated Original Movies) with Jerry O'Connell reprising his role as Captain Marvel and Billy Batson voiced by Zach Callison. 'Television' *Captain Marvel first came to television in 1974. Filmation produced Shazam!, a live-action television show which ran from 1974 to 1977 on CBS. From 1975 until the end of its run, it aired as one-half of The Shazam!/Isis Hour, featuring Filmation's own The Secrets of Isis as a companion program. Instead of directly following the lead of the comic, the Shazam! TV show took a more indirect approach to the character: Billy Batson/Captain Marvel, accompanied by an older man known simply as Mentor (Les Tremayne), traveled in an RV motor home across the USA, interacting with people in different towns they stopped in to save the citizens or help them combat evil. The wizard Shazam was absent from this series, and Billy received his powers and counsel directly from the six "immortal elders" represented in the "Shazam" name, who were depicted via animation: Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, and Mercury. Shazam! starred Michael Gray as Billy Batson, with both Jackson Bostwick (season one) and John Davey (seasons two and three) as Captain Marvel. An adapted version of Isis, the heroine of The Secrets of Isis, was introduced into DC Comics in 2006 as Black Adam's wife in the weekly comic book series 52. *Shortly after the Shazam! show ended its network run, Captain Marvel, played by Garrett Craig, appeared as a character in a pair of low-budgeted live-action comedy specials, produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions under the name Legends of the Superheroes in 1978. The specials also featured Howard Morris as Doctor Sivana, and Ruth Buzzi as Aunt Minerva, marking the first appearance of those characters in film or television. Although Captain Marvel did not appear in Hanna-Barbera's long-running concurrent Saturday morning cartoon series Super Friends (which featured many of the other DC superheroes), he did appear in some of the merchandise associated with the show. *Filmation revisited the character three years later for an animated Shazam! cartoon, which ran on NBC from 1981 to 1982 as part of The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! with Captain Marvel voiced by Burr Middleton. The rest of the Marvel Family joined Captain Marvel on his adventures in this series, which were more similar to his comic-book adventures than the 1970s TV show. Dr. Sivana, Mr. Mind, Black Adam, and other familiar Captain Marvel foes appeared as enemies. *Captain Marvel and/or Billy Batson made brief "cameo" appearances in two 1990s TV series. Billy has a non-speaking cameo in the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Obsession", while live actors portraying Captain Marvel make "cameo" appearances in both a dream-sequence within an episode of The Drew Carey Show, and in the Beastie Boys' music video for "Alive". 'DC Animated Universe' Captain Marvel's first formal appearance in a DC Animated Universe series, the name given to the animated DC Comics spin-off productions produced by Bruce Timm and/or Paul Dini, was as the main guest star character of the Justice League Unlimited episode "Clash", originally aired in 2005 on Cartoon Network. Captain Marvel was voiced by Jerry O'Connell and Billy Batson voiced by Shane Haboucha. In this episode, Captain Marvel joins the Justice League, but his positive opinions about supervillain Lex Luthor's apparent reform create a heavy strain on his relationship with Superman. This tension eventually leads to an all-out battle between Marvel and Superman which destroys Luthor's newest creation, Lexor City. Marvel loses to Superman. Although Marvel is eventually proven to have been right all along, he is still understandably hurt by Superman's actions, and resigns from the Justice League in disgust despite Superman's efforts to apologise, unaware that he was unwittingly a pawn in a plot by Luthor and Amanda Waller to damage Superman's image. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold Four years later, Captain Marvel made seven appearances in Cartoon Network's ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold series with Captain Marvel voiced by Jeff Bennett and Billy Batson voiced by Tara Strong. He appears in the opening teaser to the episode "Death Race to Oblivion!" helping Batman battle the supervillain Blockbuster. A later episode in the same 2009-10 season, "The Power of Shazam!", was set in Fawcett City and featured Captain Marvel/Billy Batson, as well as the Sivana Family, Black Adam, the wizard Shazam, Aunt Minerva, and Mary Batson. Marvel later appeared in the two-episode storyline "The Siege of Starro!", in which he joins a small coalition of heroes, among them Firestorm, B'wana Beast, and Booster Gold, in helping Batman stop a malevolent alien from invading and devouring the Earth. The entire Marvel Family was featured in the episode "The Malicious Mr. Mind!", which pitted Batman, Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel Jr. against Sivana, Mr. Mind, and the rest of the Monster Society of Evil. He later covered for Batman, while wearing his costume, fighting Bane, Blockbuster, Solomon Grundy, and Killer Croc in "Night of the Batmen!". He became a member of the Justice League International in "Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth!". ''Young Justice Captain Marvel also appears in the ongoing DC Comics-based Cartoon Network series ''Young Justice, with his voice provided by Rob Lowe. In "Alpha Male" Captain Marvel is introduced as the team's new "den mother" after what happened to Red Tornado. He accompanies the team to India where mutated animals have been attacking people. The culprits are later revealed to be the Brain and Monsieur Mallah who captured Captain Marvel and want to experiment on his brain before they are stopped by the team. Captain Marvel also gives Aqualad (who is questioning his role as the leader of the team) some advice on how to be an effective leader, which proves to be pivotal in the rescue mission. His identity as 10-year-old Billy Batson is only revealed at the end as he is shown living with Uncle Dudley. He is briefly included in the following episode, "Revelation", where he is seen eating Kid Flash's food. He then proceeds to join the team on their mission, but is stopped by Batman, and is told to join the League in fighting the plant creatures. In "Humanity", Captain Marvel takes care of Wally, who broke his arm in the fight against the Injustice League. The team then sets him up when they send him out to play with Wolf so they could "kidnap" Zatanna to find Red Tornado. 'Video Games' *Captain Marvel made his first official video game appearance as a playable character in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe played by Stephan Scalabrino and voiced by Kevin Delaney, for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 game consoles. In the story, Captain Marvel is among several DC superheroes teleported to the Mortal Kombat video game universe when the two universes merge and characters from each franchise are forced to do battle. *Captain Marvel also appears as a jump-in hero character in Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame voiced by Jeff Bennett. *Captain Marvel appears in DC Universe Online. *Shazam appears as a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He dies in the Story Mode while trying to explain to Superman that what he was doing is wrong. Shazam overheard Superman's plans to destroy Metropolis and spoke out (mentioning Lois). This prompted Superman to grab Shazam around the throat. SHazam attempted to transform back to Billy but Superman used his arctic breath to freeze his mouth so the spell did not work. Superman then used to heat vision to lobotomize him in the forehead instantly killing him. This act prompted the Regime Flash to defect to the insurgents. Solomon Grundy buried his body. * Shazam appears as a DLC pre-order playable character in LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes. The character had the abilities of flight, super strength, invulnerability and the unique ability of shooting lightning bolts from his chest. He is also set to appear in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham this time as an in game character. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/William_Batson_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/captain-marvel/29-2350/ est Category:Justice Society Members Category:Justice League Members Category:Marvel Family Category:Characters